1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lamps and particularly to automotive lamps. More particularly the invention is concerned with automotive lamps using light emitting diodes as light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98